


Tony X reader fluff

by MrsTony_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTony_Stark/pseuds/MrsTony_Stark
Summary: Basically a whole lot of fluff where Tony Stark is your boyfriend who happens to be unapproved by your big brother Steve Rogers. (You also have powers of telepathy and telekinesis hence you joined the avengers)Each chapter will be short fluff so don’t mind :)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

You shifted in your sleep and got up with a start. You were having your nightmares again and your eyes wandered to your boyfriend who was finally sleeping. Your heart fluttered when you saw him and tried to push away your nightmares.  
But he must’ve felt you stirring because he slowly got up and planted a kiss on your cheek.  
“Got your nightmares again?”, he asked sleepily.  
“Yeah. Can’t seem to get rid of them”, you said yawning. You looked over to see the time and it read 3:00 A.M

You and your brother Steve had been stuck in the ice for over seventy years and you still couldn’t get over your nightmares.  
But after you and Tony started dating, your nightmares seemed to decrease. Smiling to yourself, you said “ I don’t really think I can sleep any longer.”

“Is it too early to have sex?”, he asked smirking.  
Blushing, you shoved his elbow slightly and planted a kiss on his nose. “Hush you, haven’t you had enough last night?”, you said crinkling your nose.  
“When is it really enough though?”, he asked chuckling and you laid your head on his chest while he whispered sweet nothings in your ear.

Though you told him you weren’t feeling sleepy, he spooned you which made you sleep anyway.  
You finally got up and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. Sighing, you saw that the bed was empty which meant that he was in his lab.  
After taking a long nice bath, you went to the kitchen to get yourself something to eat. But that’s when you saw Nat and Bruce literally eating each other’s face off. Clint caught your disgusted expression and laughed silently. You groaned inwardly when you saw them starting to get frenzy in each other’s company when Bruce shoved her on the couch.

Quickly, you took some pancakes that you made for both Tony and yourself, you grabbed two cups of coffee and headed towards the lab.   
You saw him fixing his suit and smiled to yourself when he wiped his hands that were oily.  
You told him that breakfast was ready but when he said he would eat later, you insisted on feeding him instead. After eating, you gave him his cup of coffee and he said, “Thanks sweetheart, but I think there’s something missing here” while examining the inside of the cup.  
Confused, you went to see what was wrong when he suddenly put the cup away and grabbed your waist pulling you in for a kiss. Though his hands were oily, you didn’t mind and kissed him back. You could taste the whipped cream and coffee and his tongue asked for entrance and you didn’t hesitate. Just when the moment was getting heated, you heard a person coming in.

“I was going to give you the papers that Fury told me to give, but I guess you’re too preoccupied”, Steve said crinkling his nose.  
“Cockblocker”, Tony muttered silently under his breath and you stifled a giggle.  
Steve gave you his ‘Don’t go too far look’ and you just responded by rolling your eyes. 

After Steve left, Tony pulled you in closer and said, “ Now, where were we?” and gave you another loving kiss on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff ! Some Christmas vibes coming your way. Nothing else that can describe this

You had gotten ready for the trip that you and Tony had planned to Hawaii, but due to the heavy blizzard, you were forced to stay back in. Though you were disappointed, you were happy that you could spend your time with him as this was your first Christmas with him.

“I’m so sorry baby, I thought I could use the suit, but I don’t think even my high tech could stand that weather”, he said cursing when Jarvis told him about the weather conditions.

“It’s alright sweetheart. As long as I can be with you, I’m pretty sure I’ll enjoy myself”, you said shyly.

“Someone’s getting all mushy”, he said laughing and added an “I love you though”.

“I love you too”, you said and enveloped him in a hug and gave him a small peck on the lips.

“So, do you want to watch any movies?”, he asked while you just shrugged at his suggestion. It was better than just lying around you thought.

His eyes shone bright and he put a movie called ‘Love Actually’ , which you had never heard of and you sat on the couch with him while he put his arms around you. After the movie ended, you asked him whether he wanted to bake.  
Confused, he asked you, “You want me to help you bake?”

“Well it does involve eating some cookie dough, if you’re interested”, you said smugly.

“Of course I’ll help you. Come on, let’s go to the kitchen”, he said whining like a baby.

After you two went to the kitchen, you searched up the ingredients to make gingerbread cookies and started to knead the dough.

“Do you want to knead the dough, Tony?”, you asked with a small smile.

“I don’t know about kneading dough but I’m pretty sure I’m good at kneading-“

“Shut up Tony”, you replied blushing furiously.

Clint came into the kitchen and said, “ I hope I’m not interrupting anything” with a wink.

You rolled your eyes and groaned which earned a chuckle from Tony.

After two hours or so, mainly due to Tony distracting you from making the cookies, you finally got them out of the oven.

He smelled the cookies and began to drool. “I wish you would look at me the way you look at those cookies”, you said with a mock hurting look.

Chuckling, he gave you a little peck on your lips. You handed him a cookie and said, “Blow before eating” and you immediately regretted saying that.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at you and said, “Didn’t know you were in that mood”, to which you blushed and told him to shut up and eat the cookie.

After helping the team decorate the Christmas tree, Tony came to you and said, “ This was probably my best Christmas ever” and gave you a sweet kiss which tasted like gingerbread cookies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a hot summer morning :}

You were busy finishing up the report Fury had asked you to finish and glanced up to see Tony in his black tank top that you always felt like melting when seeing him in it.

After a few minutes of staring, Tony just glanced up at you with a smirk ,"Take a picture, it lasts longer", to which you blushed furiously and looked away.

You were in your white tank top that was sticking to your skin and you didn't even notice him coming near you until you looked up again locking eyes with him.

His fingers snaked into your tank top and you shivered at his soft touch. "It's a bit hot in here isn't it?", he said with such aggression that turned you on in a heartbeat.

He shoved you against the wall and started having a heated make-out session with you. You let out a satisfied moan and that flipped a switch on Tony.

What happened in an hour was actually heard by your poor brother Steve who just wanted to drink water and when you had finished having your fun, you walked to the kitchen to see Steve close to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short :(  
> Haven't been able to add more stuff or update due to tests going on so sorry :((((((((


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff :D

You were busy cooking ham and eggs that you didn't notice Tony sneaking up behind you. 

"Hey sweetheart", he said with his sexy morning voice while softly stroking your h/c curls.

"Just making breakfast. Want some?"

"Yeah I'm hungry", he said leaning on your shoulder with a sleepy smile.

"Even the great Tony Stark feels hungry, huh?" you teased nudging him with your elbow.

After breakfast, you and Tony headed down to the lab to tweak his suit, but was a bit preoccupied in the elevator.

"Whoa, you guys need to chill. How are we all gonna live here man?", Clint said amused when he saw you both coming out of the elevator disheveled.

"Piss off Clint", you said with a small smirk and you could hear Nat chuckling across the hall.

Tony suddenly swooped you in his arms and carried you to the lab and you put your arms around his neck.

"You're mine", he said lovingly while kissing your neck.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again y'all I'm sorry I'm not updating recently and ik I have to catch up on the other series, so I'll try my best to update as sooner as I can :(
> 
> But thanks y'all for your support and it inspires me to write better :)
> 
> ~MrsTony_Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries but hopefully you understood. Will update as soon as I can.  
> And be sure to leave a comment, give your suggestions and leave kudos!  
> Thank you!  
>  -MrsTony_Stark


End file.
